The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to composite material bone implant devices-mainly, but not limited to, screw constructs for such devices; and more particularly, but not exclusively, to such devices as applied to implant devices constructed of fiber-reinforced polymer matrices.
Bone implant screws (bone screws) are used to secure and stabilize bone implants, for example, by attachment through an aperture of a bone implant into bone, and/or by attaching other bone implant parts to each other. Examples include spine implant systems comprising pedicle screws and rods.
Normally, bone screws are made of metal, for example, titanium and/or titanium alloy. Although metallic implants provide numerous advantages, the metals potentially obstruct visualization of the implant and surrounding tissue upon using fluoroscopy, CT and/or MR imaging. Such imaging means are important for follow-up evaluation, including for identification of exact screw location, and/or status of tissue (for example, bone, nerve tissue, and/or potentially cancerous tissue) surrounding the bone implant and/or bone screw. Furthermore, metallic implants interfere with radiotherapy given to oncology patients. The relatively large electronic mass and the scattering phenomena reduce the radiation effectiveness and necessitate radiation in higher doses that further provoke side effects on surrounding tissue.
Metal construction normally provides adequate bending and torsion strength to resist implant fracture. However, the rigid metal implant, having different elasticity than that of the bone, may contribute to stress shielding leading, for example, to bone loss. Metals such as stainless steel may cause biocompatibility problems related to corrosion and sensitization reactions (mainly due to allergy to nickel). Resistance of metals to fatigue loads is potentially poorer than a resistance of some composite materials to a similar fatigue load.
Non-metal, composite material, bone implants are currently available on the market; for example, cage and vertebral body replacement devices made of carbon-polyether ether ketone (PEEK). Lumbar and/or cervical cages are also produced from PEEK, carbon fiber reinforced polymer or carbon. Carbon fiber-reinforced PEEK, are also used for other bone applications, such as intramedullary nails and bone plates (CarboFix Orthopedics Ltd.).